


What Is This Feeling?

by magicianparrish



Series: AU Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: musical AU, this is part of a collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt: I’ve seen this play about thirty times and you were my favorite character and you did it so beautifully i just had to tell you at stage door oh wait wow you’re attractive</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU collection that follows the PJO gang. You can find it on fanfic too as one story called Red Strings. If you have any AUs you want to request, send them in and I'll get to them as soon as possible. Enjoy!

Living in New York City his whole life, it was almost an unspoken rule that Percy should see a Broadway musical. People flock to the city that never sleeps to see these magnificent musicals and plays. Percy has lived all twenty two years of his life in Manhattan. And he’s only seen a Broadway play once. And it was when he was twelve and his mother made him go see Cats with her. It was a horrific experience that he would not want to go through again if he could help it.

Of course Cats is just a trainwreck to begin with, so maybe that one horrible experience didn’t justify him never wanting to go see a musical ever again. Seeing something terrible should’ve just made his expectations of musicals higher. It couldn’t get any worse. But still, he hasn’t stepped foot into a theatre in years.

So when his good friend Piper asked him to come with her to a Broadway musical, Percy was skeptical. Piper was a journalist and was assigned to come see this new show and give a review of it. She didn’t want to go alone and had begged him because she knew he had nothing to do that evening. Sometimes Percy cursed her for her persuasive ways. When he agreed Piper jumped up and down like a little kid throwing her arms around his neck hugging him so tightly he thought she might break his ribs.

When the day came to actually go see the musical, Percy still had no idea what he was getting himself into. He stood outside of the Gershwin Theatre waiting patiently for Piper to arrive. She told him to actually dress nicely for once in his life. He was in a casual suit that he just happened to have in his closet for god knows what. His hair was actually brushed nicely and he checked his watch to see what time it was.

7:00 it read. The doors were about to open and Piper was no where to be seen. Percy rolled his eyes because she was always late to gatherings. Percy looked up to see Piper running through the crowds to get to Percy. Her hair was up in a bun with her hair parted to the right. She had on a navy blue dress that had short sleeves, a vneck and was tight fitting on her body. She was carrying a black purse with her. When she saw Percy she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh god sorry for being late! Traffic’s a bitch!”

Percy just rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend. Piper rummaged through her purse and brought out two tickets and handed one to him. Percy took it and read the title of the musical they were attending.

“Wicked? What the heck is this even about?” Percy asked.

As they walked up to the man with the ticket scanner, Piper explained the basics of what she knew of the musical. Tonight was it’s Broadway debut so it was fresh. Since she was part of the New York Times her and Percy got great seats in the orchestra level. They weren’t front row, but they were around six rows back from the pit.

There was buzzing of chatter going on inside the theatre. People were excited to see this new show, given most were critics and journalists like Piper. But Percy was actually kind of glad he was coming along with her. It was better than just watching Friends on TV by himself in his apartment.

Percy looked down at the playbill the usher had given him when they took their seats. The cover showed the Wicked Witch of the West smirking while Glinda the good witch was whispering something to her. It was an interesting cover. He flipped through the pages looking at the cast of the musical. So far, this musical looked more promising than the horrors he’s seen. Piper had her pen and pad out ready to take notes and observe the Broadway musical. Percy looked down at his watch and it read 7:59.

He turned towards Piper. “Showtime,” he whispered.

She gave him a smirk and turned towards the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Broadway debut of Wicked: The Untold Story of The Witches of Oz. We will kindly ask you to refrain from eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography as it can distract the performers of tonights performance. Without further ado, Wicked,” the announcer’s voice boomed through the speakers.

The lights dimmed and the opening music started playing from the pit. The ensemble ran on and started to sing the opening song. Percy could already tell it was off to a better start. Glinda, a blonde who can hit the notes high was narrating the beginning of the Wicked Witch of the West’s beginnings. Percy already felt bad for her, even though he grew up thinking she was the definition of evil thanks to the Wizard of Oz.

There was already an uproar of applause after the opening number ended. The stage went black and the set switched to a school campus. Finally the main star of the show came running on stage. She has green skin with a blue jacket, dress and boots on. Her hair is black and braided down while a blue beanie is on her head. She has glasses on, and she had startling gray eyes that stood out against the green skin and dark eyebrows and hair. Percy loved this character already. Her voice was magical in Percy’s opinion. Just hearing her speak made him at ease.

So when she sang her opening song, Percy knew he was a gonner. Her range of vocals blew Percy away. He couldn’t believe that one person could sing that well and belt out notes while softly singing others in a split second. When the song ended, applause deafened Percy for the lead actress. She just gave a small smile before running off stage when the stage blacked out. Percy gave a quick glance over to Piper and saw she was scribbling something down quickly.

The number What is this Feeling made Percy and the rest of the audience laugh. The chemistry between the two characters was interesting. He couldn’t wait to see how their relationship unfolded throughout the play. When the blonde Fiyero came out, Percy noticed Piper perked up a little when she saw him. Percy had a small smile gracing his face.

Looks like we both like actors in this musical, he thought to himself.

As the first act progressed Percy was liking this musical more and more. Elphaba was simply amazing, both acting wise and singing wise. It almost made Percy envious, wishing he could sing like she does. But that dream was nearly impossible; he sounds like a dead seal. (Piper’s told him that multiple times).

Now she was wearing a simple black dress and the famous pointed hat that the Wicked Witch of the East wears and is known for. She wears that for a few musical numbers that had Percy bobbing his head along. The music started to get more intense and dark. Percy knew that the climax of the musical was about to occur.

“I’m not afraid,” Elphaba said, “The Wizard should be afraid.”

Percy’s pretty sure he got goosebumps after that line. The song being sung was intense by both Elphaba and Galinda. As the song progressed Elphaba had more fire and passion coming from her words she sung.

When Elphaba went solo and the climax of the song was coming, Percy was at the edge of his seat. Her backstory was finally falling into place. Elphaba was reaching bigger and bigger notes to belt and was singing them flawlessly. The last note of the song, Percy had to resist himself from standing up.

The curtain closed and the lights went up signalling intermission. Percy was speechless; no words could describe how much he loved this musical already. He pulled out the playbill and went to go search for the actress who was playing Elphaba. He had to know who she was.

Her name was Annabeth Chase. And apparently it was her Broadway debut as well. Percy was impressed. She was able to grab the lead role in a new musical, and it was her first one as well. But hearing that powerhouse voice of hers, he had no doubts as to why she was cast as the main part.

“The actress who plays Elphaba has some talent,” Piper said putting her pad and pen in her purse.

“I can’t believe a voice like that actually exists. I’ve never heard anything like it,” Percy said back, “what do you think of it so far?”

“You tell me first,” she said.

Percy narrowed his eyes at his friend. “How about we say what we think at the same time.”

Piper seemed to contemplate it before nodding. She held up three fingers and slowly let down one.

“I love it,” they said at the same time.

They both laughed at their same answer. “I saw you have the hots for Fiyero hmm?”

She rolled her kaleidoscope eyes and punched him in the shoulder. “You should talk Mr. Elphaba.”

“Touche McLean.”

The lights dimmed down as the intermission drew to a close. Music started playing again as the curtain opened up for the second act to commence. It was definitely a lot darker than the first act of the musical. The music was darker and more intense it seemed. When Fiyero and Elphaba kissed both Piper and Percy turned to each other with smirks.

“Looks likes our crushes are betraying us,” Piper whispered leaning over to Percy.

“How dare they,” he said back getting a little giggle out of her.

The next scene is where things start to turn intense and really dark. Fiyero is captured and the transition to the next song is brought by Elphaba rising up in center stage screaming his name. The song is hard and intense. Her gray eyes brought the intensity and fire to a whole new level. Percy was almost scared to look at her eyes which were like storms brewing and causing destruction in it’s wake.

Every word she sung brought fierceness, cynicism and frustration that had been building up since the beginning of the musical. When she growled the word wicked, Percy felt like he’d been struck by lightning and all the hairs on his body stood up. He was amazed that she could do something like that to him. As the second half finished and all of it tied together Percy found that he wanted to see this again, and no matter how many times he watched it, he would never tire of watching it.

At the final bows there was a thunderous applause for the cast. The blonde guy who played Fiyero came running down stage and bowed and smiled at the crowd. Piper started clapping a little louder when he came on. Glinda’s actress came running on after him and the applause got louder for her. She had a shining smile and waved to the crowd after her bows. Finally, the star of the show (and of Percy’s life) came trotting on stage in her full Wicked Witch of the West costume. She raised her hands above her head and bowed smiling. Everyone gave a standing ovation to her, not that Percy could blame the crowd. She was a powerhouse and a knockout. The cast moved forward and they did a collective bow before clapping themselves for a well done performance. That lasted about a few more minutes.

When it died down, the guy who played Fiyero stepped up. The audience quieted down for him and he smiled which Percy could’ve sworn made Piper swoon a little bit.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jason Grace and I obviously played the part of Fiyero for tonight’s performance. As you all know it was our musical debut and judging by the deafening applause it went well.”

This caused laughter to erupt from the audience. Percy let out a small laugh.  

“I’m saying this because I’d like to thank the cast and crew for bringing us together to perform for you all tonight. This wouldn’t have happened without the stage management, our tech crew and of course the magnificent Orchestra. Give them a hand!”

There was more applause and the conductor and some players stuck their hands and faces out to wave to the audience shortly. There was a bright smile on Jason’s face.

He turned his body a little and had his arm stuck out towards the crew.

“How did you all think of our Elphaba tonight?” He asked the audience.

The audience went wild and was whistling, clapping and whooping and hollering at her. If the actress didn’t have green paint on her face, Percy would bet she was blushing from the attention.

“Our Elphaba, Annabeth Chase has made her Broadway debut alongside this wonderful musical. Give out powerhouse lead another round of applause and love!”

She gave a curt smile and waved to the audience.

“We hoped you enjoyed our performance tonight. And that you’ll come join us again another day. Good night everyone and safe travels!”

Jason stood back and the curtain closed signalling the end of the musical and Percy’s night. He was beat.

Percy and Piper ended up seeing the musical ten more times in the past three years. They sat in the same row in Orchestra level (Piper’s rich so they always could afford tickets) They eventually dragged a bunch of their friends to come see it with them as well. It was Percy and Piper’s favorite musical. And their crushes, Jason and Annabeth were still playing their respective roles.

“You know what, we need to meet them goddamnit. We’ve seen them too many times not to say something,” Piper announced.

So after watching it for the tenth time, they stood outside the stage doors waiting to meet their crushes. Percy was anxious and excited at the same time. She was like a goddess amongst mortals and he was not worthy to be in her presence.

It was a hot July night with the humidity cranked up. There were many other people waiting to meet the stars and sign their playbills and the crowdedness made Percy a little uncomfortable. But Piper was right. He would be damned if he didn’t meet the star of his life Annabeth Chase.

The cast started to trickle out a few at a time. They would take pictures and videos, sign just about anything and were glad to do so. After a while of waiting, Jason and Annabeth were still to show up. Finally the door opened and two blondes walked out laughing at something. The blonde girl had curly hair that reminded Percy of a princess. She had on a blue tshirt and jean shorts as well as worn out black converse. When she turned his way and saw her gray eyes he knew it was Annabeth.

It was weird because he’d never seen her without the black hair, so seeing it naturally was a weird sight. Piper whistled to get the blonde duos attention. Most of the crowd had departed at this time. They both walked over to them with smiles on their faces.

“I’d just like to start off with saying that you two are absolutely phenomenal. Me and my friend Percy over here,” Piper said pointing to him, “have seen you perform like ten times. We were there opening night.”

Percy gave a shy smile to the blonde duo. Annabeth seemed to stare at him for a few moments. She then snapped her fingers.

“I knew I recognized you two from somewhere. You always sit on the right side of the Orchestra level.”

Percy’s green eyes widened in shock. “You see us sitting there?” he stammered out.

She let out a laugh that was music to his ears. “Of course. You’ve been here enough times. I was just waiting to see when you’d confront me on it. You always have your mouth hanging open. Pretty sure I saw drool there once.”

His face was burning up and Piper has getting a kick out of his embarrassment. “Well you have the most fantastic and greatest singing voice I’ve ever heard. I love hearing it. And you play Elphaba so damn well it’s amazing.”

“She is a powerhouse. I think she’s the main reason we keep selling out. Once she leaves, who knows where this musical will go,” Jason commented.

“We’re going to get some drinks at Brady’s two blocks down. Care to join us?” Annabeth offered the best friends.

“Yes!” Piper answered right away.

Everyone laughed at her hurried response. “Well, drinks are on us tonight,” Jason said.

And they walked together down to the bar and a new friendship was kindled.  

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Hope you enjoyed it. Like earlier, if you have any au you want to send in, please do! I'll get it done ASAP. Thanks for the support!


End file.
